Sandy Cheeks
Appearance Sandy is most commonly seen wearing her suit for oxygen when she is outside her Treedome. The suit is white, and with a yellow patch with an acorn on it. It also has two red, and a blue ring(s) on each sleeve. The suit comes with a big glass dome (but it does not have an oxygen tank) with a pink flower. She also wears boots with two red dots on the side of each boot. When Sandy appears inside the tree dome, she wears purple clothing, primarily a purple bikini top and a purple and green skirt like bottom. In "Someone's in the Kitchen with Sandy," when her fur pelt is off, she wears a purple bra and purple panties. When she is on her exercise hamster wheel, she can be seen wearing a white hoodie and blue workout sweats. Trivia *Oddly (yet somewhat explainable), she is called "Arenita" in the Latin American dub of the series. "Arenita" stands for "little sand" in Spanish, making it a fairly accurate translation. *In the very last shot of "MuscleBob BuffPants," if the viewer look closely, she has paw pads on the underside of her feet, and is the only episode to show her having them. While, in all other episodes, she just has a beige or brown surface on the bottom of her paws. *In the episode "Scaredy Pants," Sandy dresses as a pet goldfish in a bowl for Halloween (her air helmet being the bowl), which Squidward, ironically, does not understand. *Sandy was responsible for introducing Christmas to Bikini Bottom. This happened in the episode "Christmas Who?" *In the episode "Stanley S. SquarePants," an elderly Scottish relative of Sandy is shown. *In the episode "To Save a Squirrel," Sandy is shown to have a Jeep-Mobile with the design of a Jeep. *Sandy cries in the episodes "Ripped Pants," "Texas," and "What Ever Happened to SpongeBob?" *A package of GoGurt featuring Sandy claims she works for a company called "Tree Dome Enterprises Limited." *In Season 1, Sandy has three dots on her suit instead of an acorn. From Season 2 onward, she has her acorn, although in some Season 2 episodes (like "Wormy" and "Prehibernation Week"), it's only the silhouette of an acorn. *Also, season 1 episodes, Sandy's tail is not visible when she is wearing her suit in comparison to later seasons. *Sandy's voice actress, Carolyn Lawrence, also voices Cindy Vortex on the show The Adventures of Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius, who, like Sandy, practices martial arts. However, Cindy practices Tae-Kwon-Do, while Sandy practices karate. She also voiced Ashley Graham in Resident Evil 4. *Sandy is called "Sandra" for the first time in "Patrick SmartPants." *Despite being established as a scientist in later episodes, Sandy is oblivious to the basic fact that sea creatures cannot survive without water in her first appearance. Although, it may be because SpongeBob told her that he likes air not knowing that she meant without water. It is also possible that she thought he was a kitchen sponge, due to his appearance and the fact that kitchen sponges do not need water. *She appeared the most in Season 8, having a total of 17 episode appearances and one short appearance. *In the live-action puppet sequence in the episode "Pressure," Sandy is represented by a toy puppet and appears to be naked aside from her helmet. *It is possible that Sandy knows the Krabby Patty Secret Formula prior to the episode "Karate Choppers," but it may be more likely they were making regular sandwiches in the park. *Sandy is called "Sandy Squirrel" for the first time in "SpongeBob's Last Stand." *Sandy appears on the Bikini Bottom Adventures DVD cover, but does not appear in any of the episodes on that DVD. *Stephen Hillenburg said Sandy should come from Houston because her suit reminded him of an astronaut. *Sandy is most likely older than SpongeBob due to her height and her high intelligence. *Sandy inflated in the episode "Bubble Troubles." *When Sandy cries she flushes her helmet, so that she will not drown. *In the episode "Squirrel Record," it is revealed that Sandy has 100 woodchuck cousins, at least one of which is named Earl. *Sandy sings in four different episodes: "Texas," "Chimps Ahoy," "Earworm," and "Rodeo Daze." *In Karate Choppers, it is revealed that she is able to drink and gulp down hot Volcano Sauce without any reaction to the spice. *In most of her appearances, she has fur. However, in "Someone's in the Kitchen" with Sandy, she wears a pelt. The episode might take place after "Survival of the Idiots," where she lost her fur to SpongeBob and Patrick. *She is the only main character not to fall in love in any episode. *Sandy is right-handed. The evidence are both "MuscleBob BuffPants" and "SpongeBob You're Fired," when she is writing down something, she uses her right hand. *She is the only main character without her species in her name. **Despite this, SpongeBob's Last Stand has her being referred to as "Sandy Squirrel," for unknown reasons. Category:SpongeBob SquarePants Characters Category:Females Category:Squirrels Category:Siblings Category:Scientists Category:Inventors Category:Martial Artists Category:American Characters Category:Singing Characters Category:Wild Animals Category:31 year olds Category:Athletes Category:Heroines Category:Geniuses Category:Tomboys Category:Musicians Category:Warriors Category:Anthropomorphic characters Category:Lovers Category:Brown Category:White Category:Purple Category:Green Category:Cartoon Characters Category:Characters voiced by Carolyn Lawrence Category:Pink Category:CGI Animation Characters Category:14 year olds Category:Bald Category:Loud House Characters